Receiver-type trailer hitches employ a removable ball mount which is slidably received into a hitch receiver with a somewhat loose fit therebetween necessary to facilitate insertion and removal of the ball mount. The ball mount is secured in the hitch receiver by a cross pin and clip. The most common form of a receiver trailer hitch employs a ball mount with a square shank formed from tubing or solid bar stock which is sized and configured to be inserted into a complementary receiver tube. The ball mount may be removed when it is not going to be used. Various ball mount configurations may be used with a given receiver to accommodate trailers of various heights or various ball mount lengths.
Receiver-type hitches are also used with bicycle carriers, ski carriers and other devices having a mounting member adapted for insertion into a receiver-type hitch.
In receiver-type hitches it is necessary to provide clearance between the outer surface of the shank of the ball mount and the complementary inner surface of the receiver to facilitate easy insertion and removal of the shank. Also clearance must be provided between the cross pin and corresponding holes in the receiver and shank to facilitate insertion and removal of the crosspin. The clearance between the shank and the receiver permit relative movement vertically, laterally and rotationally. The clearances between the crosspin and the holes in the receiver and shank permit relative fore and aft movement. While the clearances are necessary, such erratic movements are undesirable in that they may result in unwelcome rattle noise, vibration and shock.
It would be very advantageous if a means could be provided that eliminates the free play movement between a mount shank, hitch receiver and crosspin in all directions. The instant invention provides such a device.